Hannah Baker's Death
Hannah Baker's death is an event that took place prior to the series, and is the overarching theme of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. Hannah Baker's suicide is the result of the experiences described in the tapes she left behind. The tapes were created by Hannah before her death and were sent before her death. Throughout the season, Hannah describes the events that lead up to her suicide. The recording of the tapes was done on the night before her suicide attempt, with the seventh tape being recorded on the day of her attempt. Events On the day of her death, Hannah took one final tape from her parents' store to record her conversation with Mr. Porter and also took a pack of razors without the knowledge of her parents. Hannah arrived at school to talk to Mr. Porter in a last attempt to receive help for her issues. After receiving poor support from Porter, Hannah waited outside the counselor's office for him to come after her. After he didn't come after her, she left Liberty High for a final time and began to sort out the tapes. She sent the tapes to Tony Padilla, and sent tapes to Justin Foley, the first reason, via the post office and returned home. At the Baker House, Hannah began to run a bath. She then changed into old clothes and committed suicide in the bath by slowly, painfully slicing her arms open. After a few minutes, she bleeds to death and her mother, Olivia Baker, knocks on the door, asking why the tub was running. She comes in and looks in horror at Hannah, cradling her and saying she's okay. She calls for Hannah's father, Andrew Baker, numerous times to help, and he comes running in, also looking at Hannah in horror. He tries to comfort Olivia, but she shouts at him not to touch her, but just to call 911 for an ambulance. Trivia *This version is different from the books, where Hannah overdoses on medication - by taking a handful of pills. *In Asher's original version, Hannah actually survives her suicide attempt. This was changed however as he wanted to make the message more powerful and hard-hitting. **In the television series, this scene is incredibly graphic in order to present the message that suicide isn't glamorous in any way; it also shows Hannah in extreme pain and crying while she bleeds out to show that it is not quick and painless. *Tony actually listens to the tapes before Hannah dies and tries to reach her before she dies, but he is too late as he sees her being "thrown" into a body bag when he arrives. *In the second season, when Mr. Porter is in trial, the prosecuting attorney asks why the date is torn out on October 9th, revealing the date which Hannah committed suicide. *In the first season, when Mr. Porter first reveals the page he ripped out, it has the date October 10th, 2017 on it, however in the second season it is stated she died the day before she saw him; October 9th, 2017. *More than two years after its original release, Netflix removes the controversial scene from 13 Reasons Why.The Guardian ⁠— "Netflix cuts controversial suicide scene from 13 Reasons Why" (July 16, 2019) References Category:Events